Heroes
Vert Wheeler - Leader and field commander of the Battle Force 5. Sometime before the series, he and A.J. Dalton were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. He's also a fan of Dan Wheldon and an auto racing lover since childhood. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert rescued Sage from the Vandals. She, in exchange, upgrades his vehicle. Vert also wields a sword and has a special pair of goggles that function as a computer. Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual who retains unwavering trust in his team and a very capable leader. * Agura Ibaden - BF5's Special Operations Officer, second in command, and Hunter. The tomboy female and African-American member of Battle Force 5. She is a descendant of an African princess, which makes her and Stanford the only members linked to royalty. Her pet peeve is being referred to in any way as weak and/or especially helpless. She has excellent tracking and hunting skills. Initially antagonistic toward each other, Agura and Stanford become friends after helping each other in the Ice Battle Zone. While she can get easily angered when annoyed, she has methods of staying calm and focuses on the task at hand. * Sherman and Spinner Cortez - BF5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Spinner is the older, shorter twin brother, acts immature, and is marked by hacking skills and hand-eye coordination. Sherman is the younger, taller twin brother, is more level-headed, intelligent, and physically stronger. Since both brothers operate the Buster, Sherman drives while Spinner operates the weapon systems. Spinner can also control the other vehicles via remote control as shown in Spawn Hunters. * Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV - BF5's Artillery Expert. The oldest team member and part of the British Royal Family, the 189th in line for the throne. He loves to party, but hates the planet Vandal and puzzles are not his strong point. He has an ancestor that once explored the Multiverse and was also superstitious, as he believes his Great Uncle Stansted comes to haunt a member of the Royal Family every year, until Sage helped him deal with the issue. Due to his royal roots, Stanford tends to be arrogant, isn't used to doing things for himself, and gets insecure when he makes a mistake, though he later learns independence and becomes more reliable as time goes on. * Zoom Takazumi - BF5's Scout. The youngest team member and a skilled Muay Thai fighter from Bangkok, Thailand. He is athletic, restless, and curious, but is willing to fight for the sake of the Earth. He dislikes ice, cold weather, lectures, and being called "kid". He also looks up to Vert like an older brother, which led to trouble when he imitates him early on. His helmet is equipped with scanning devices to help in his scouting duties and can be adapted to allow him to breathe underwater. Zoom was originally a chosen guardian from the Order of the Flying Fists, a school of elite martial arts warriors, but he abandoned it for a new life in the outside world. * Sage - A female Blue Sentient, BF5's advisor, and Krytus' twin sister. She can turn into a small dodecahedron to hibernate and happens to be the last Blue Sentient due to an intervention by Rawkus. She can fire an electric shock to stun enemies and levitate. Later, Sage upgrades her systems and gains the ability to laugh and possess a "human-friendly" sense of humor. When her memory was restored, she regained the ability to modify Battle Keys (program a Key to take a driver to a different Battle Zone/Planet instead of its programmed Zone). Sage has a weak telepathic link to Krytus, which she uses to track him down, but refrains from communication to prevent him from finding Earth's coordinates. She also created the virus that Vert used to give Zemerik free will and the Double-Helix Crystals she used to freeze almost all the Red Sentients. Presently, she is unaware that she possesses the lost minds of her race within her subconscious. As Vert, Zoom, and Rawkus are the only ones who know, they cannot tell her and run the risk of losing the minds forever. * Tezz Volitov - Joins in The Power of Resistance. A scientific genius of European origin with a Russian accent with expertise in Electromagnetism. Years ago during an experiment, the speed and energy his engine put out created a portal and stranded him on a Red Sentient moon. Honing his knowledge of Sentient culture based on the artifacts and hieroglyphics he recovered, he fought back against the Red Sark as the sole rebel there. Tezz is brought back to Earth by Stanford, where he receives his suit and vehicle upgrade to assist the team. He also wields a gauntlet which can emit electromagnetic fields and fire EMP blasts. Tezz has great pride in his intelligence, which tends to make him arrogant and a loner. As a result, it is difficult for him to admit his faults, express his feelings, and work with others. Underneath it all, he is a very capable man who accepts the group as his "slightly-less intelligent" family. * A.J. Dalton - Joins in Deep Freeze. He's a Canadian survival and terrain expert hailing from the Yukon. Before Battle Force 5, he and Vert were close friends. Both have a love for extreme sports, which is evident by A.J.'s energy and enthusiasm. He is overly-friendly, honest, and optimistic, though he can be wise when need be. Vert calls him over for help in retrieving a Terraforming Pod in the Ice Battle Zone. He is not very comfortable in hot climates, in contrast to Agura and Zoom.